And so it begins
by Scarlet Winter
Summary: Serena is trying to seduce Darien and she get's in way over her head... COMPLETE I also noted chapter 6 was missing and found & uploaded the lost chapter yay!
1. And so it begins

It was a typical day in the world of Serena and she was late. Very very late. The masses of Tokyo stopped to gape at the streamers of gold attached to a blur that would have been a very pretty face, had anyone been able to see it. Anyone who was not frozen gawking in opened mouthed amazement were busy attempting to jump out of Serena's way. Really it was mind-boggling that she hadn't yet caused anyone permanent physical damage.

'Rei is so going to kill me!' She wailed silently as she ran head long through the double doors of the arcade. Her goal reached she bent double, hands on knees, panting for breath.

"Serena you're early!" Amy uttered voice weak with shock, the book she'd been studying falling from nerveless fingers. Maybe it was the end of the world, but Serena would probably be late for that too. Serena looked up brows drawing together quizzically still out of breath.

"What are ... you talking ... 'bout Ames." She managed to gasp between pants standing slowly and making her way towards the 'usual' booth. They were there often enough it was practically reserved for them.

"The meeting doesn't start till four," Amy explained, "and it's ten too." Varying expressions of shock graced the features of all the girls, all that is except Rei who's lips twitched as she tried not to laugh.

"Rei you pyro you told me the meeting started at three!" Serena screeched her voice going up several octave, making everyone in the arcade cringe and setting several dogs howling. "I thought I was way late!" She wailed.

"Can it meatball brains! If I had told you the meeting was at four you wouldn't have gotten here till five!" Rei stated authoritatively crossing her arms under her breast.

"Ohhh your sooo mean Rei!" Serena huffed a little hurt by her friends lack of confidence in her and if she were being really honest with herself the truth of the statement. She could be on time if she really wanted to, she really could it was just so hard!

"I can be on time pyro I just have to have the right incentive."

"Are you using big words again meatball head? Are you sure you know what they mean?" Darien interrupted blandly his husky voice washing over them. He was turned to face them on his usual stool. Coffee check. Smirk check. Serena didn't have to turn around to know exactly how Darien would look leaning back slightly against the counter full of nonchalance but that didn't mean she could help stealing a peek out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh don't you start you conceited jerk." She threw over her shoulder as she took a seat beside Lita facing away from her arch nemesis and full time tormentor.

"Aw I'm disappointed meatball head I thought you were about to amaze me with your enormous vocabulary." His voice flowed over her like velvet and she shivered slightly. In her opinion his voice was once of his best qualities.

"I'm so sorry to ruin your vacuous notions, although it really wouldn't take much to stun, and shock someone as callow as you. When it's all said and done you're rather rudimentary." Serena smiling sweetly finally looked over at mr. tall dark and sexy. In other words the bane of her existence. It really was too bad he was such and ass, because he was definitely the most amazing eye candy she'd ever seen. Eyes a blue so dark they were almost black with a wealth of lashes lacing them. Soft, or at lest she imagined it was soft, jet hair fell messily into those eyes and she always had the urge to run her fingers through it brush it back. With the high cheek bones and those gorgeous eyes he was just a touch more beautiful than handsome. It was the chiseled jaw that saved him from looking feminine and true beauty.

"Why meatball head was that sarcasm?" Darien teased a little doubtfully. Everyone was looking at her dazedly. Serena smirked very proud of herself. She'd been staying up late looking up insulting words and thinking up comebacks and insults, writing down everything she thought of. Some of it was more in the line of back handed compliments kay a lot of it was in fact, not just similar to, back handed compliment but she was going for original. There really are only so many time one can use the insult conceited jerk without it wearing thin. She looked around at her friends and sighed in exasperation.

"I'm not a complete idiot guys." She glanced back over at Darien who was sipping his coffee thoughtfully still not fully recovered and smiled.

"Are we going shopping or what? Cuz if you just want to sit here I've got some Sailor V to play." Serena stood and looked to her friends. They all stood up following Serena's example.

"I've got to buy a dress for the dance. I met the dreamiest guy... looks just like my ex boyfriend Freddy." Lita said hearts appearing in her eyes. Darien watched their progress wondering just where meatball head had come up with that. 'Maybe I was hearing things.' He thought turning back to the counter and staring into his coffee mug as if it held the answer he was looking for.

"I did hear that didn't I Drew? Serena said rudimentary right?"

"Um yead she did, vacuous and callow to. I've just got one question though... what does rudimentary mean?" Darien looked over at his friend who was absently wiping the already clean counter. 'Wow Serena used a word Drew doesn't know impressive.'

"Um pretty much means basic, primitive, undeveloped not generally used in reference to individuals though, civilizations yes..." He mumbled then trailed off absently.

"Where'd she learn that?"

"That's what I want to know."

Five exhausted girls sat down at the food court in the mall. Ok they didn't sit they... plopped, sprawled, flopped or collapsed into the nearest seat. Serena was happily shoveling food into her mouth as her friends relaxed.

"Guys my feet kill." Mina complained.

"Really who?"

"Why do we always shop till we drop literally?" She continued ignoring Rei's sarcasm.

"Cuz we always see something else we want." Lita answered reasonably.

"At least we got the perfect dresses for the dance!" Rei gushed excitedly. Serena worked on tuning them out. She was the only one who didn't have a date and was kindda bummed. She'd bought a dress anyway, it never hurt to be prepared, it was a soft ivory halter with a faux wrap into an empire waist. Small gold beads were sown into an intricate pattern just below the bust. The full skirt fell to mid thigh in layers of flowing translucent material. The other girls hadn't seen it and she wanted to keep it that way incase she didn't go to the dance.

"Hey Serena did you find a date yet?" Mina asked looking over at her.

"No I don't think I'm gonna go." Serena managed around a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full meatball head." Rei snapped.

"Don't call me that pyro." Serena shirked in return sticking out her tongue. Rei quickly fallowed suite.

"Way mature guys." Lita stated folding her hands behind her head and leaning back in her chair. "Can't you two ever get along?" She asked in irritation.

"Sure if pyro ever learns my name." Serena bit out.

"As soon as meatball brains here stops acting like a ditzy cry baby." Rei rejoined and they were back to the tongue war.

"Anyways..." Lita said rolling her eyes. "What are you guys doing tomorrow I thought we might have a picnic down by the lake?"

"Ouuu are you going to cook Lites?" Serena asked drooling already. Lita nodded and Serena spaced out thinking of all the delicious homemade goodies Lita could make. Rice balls, cookies, manju, sakuramochi, mizutaki, chocolate brownies...

"I'm in!" Serena exclaimed happily.

"Great how about we meet at one by the rose garden?" Mina suggested and they all nodded.

"Do you think you can remember that meatball head and get up on time?"

"You make me sooo mad Rei! I'm not an idiot! I'll even be there early." Serena declared haughtily.

"Yeah right meatball head and pigs can fly. Bet that's why you've never had a boyfriend you've always been so late for your dates they're gone before you get there." Rei knew it was mean but she and Mina had come up with a plan long ago and Rei couldn't help but seize what seemed to be the perfect opportunity. She tried to ignore the looks of reproach from her friends, the angry hurt tears that shimmered in Sere's eyes. Maybe she had gone too far.

"For you information pyro, I don't have a boyfriend because I don't want one right now." Serena replied haughtily sticking her nose in the air while fighting back the tears. That had really hurt.

"Really?" Rei loaded that one word with all the doubt and disbelief she could muster.

"I'll have you know I can get anyone I want." She declared arrogantly.

"I bet you 50$ you can't." Rei smiled coyly.

"Your on." Serena didn't even pause.

"Perfect seduce Darien." Rei said leaning back and crossing her arms under her breast. Mina grinned rather evilly and covered her ears.

"WHAT!" Serena shrieked and everybody flinched. Mina dropped her hands.

"You can't be serious Rei. He hates me!"

"I thought you said you could get anyone." Rei mocked. "Your not backing out. Are you?"

"Noooo..." Serena said slowly. "Fine I'll do it." She gave a resolute nod, "how long do I have?"

"Get him too take you to the dance in two weeks."

"No problem." She said with far more confidence then she felt. 'how exactly did you go about seducing a sexy as hell conceded college jerk?' She asked herself. 'Yes I admit it the man is the sexiest thing I've ever seen but if you notice the conceded jerk part, that's the part that matters.'

"Hey guys I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow." She said and with that streaked out of the food court her packages in tow. She didn't go home just yet she had more shopping to do. If she was going to seduce a guy she needed to look sexy and her wardrobe was sadly inadequate. Cute yes sexy no.

"What are you up to Rei?" Lita asked sitting forward. Rei smiled smugly.

"An experiment."

"You know they'll probably kill each other before the weeks out." Lita added. Rei and Mina shared and small smile.

"Oh we don't think so." Mina's smile grew. "They'll make such a cute couple."

"Do you honestly think Serna, meatball head, biggest klutz ever, can seduce Darien?" Lita asked disbelievingly.

"Guess we're about to find out."


	2. Games

Serena paced back and forth across her room. What on earth was she going to do? She didn't know the first thing about seducing someone and she sure as hell wasn't about to ask one of her friend for help. 'I know I'll read some of my mom's cheesy romance novels. And there's always movies.' Serena decide to start with the movie collection. Dangerous beauty was her first pick, her mom had always said she was to young to watch it, she figured a story about a women becoming a courtesan could only help in her endeavors. She continues her movie night with cruel intentions, and a couple of episodes of sex in the city. She got surprisingly caught up in her mom's romance novels and ended up with a list of points she could put into action. Men didn't usually think with their head... (or rather they do, just not the right one). Guys always wanted what they couldn't have. Jealousy was a great motivator and being sexy yet innocent was irresistible. Feeling very confident Serena headed up to bed to formulate plans as she fell asleep. She was going to take this one-day at a time. She couldn't really plan much past that seeing as much of her planning depended on Darien's reactions. She decided she had to work her way up to her new outfits going slowly a little more daring everyday. She also thought of a couple of provocative retorts she could use given the chance finally felling asleep thinking of Darien's possible reactions and her dreams were filled with the dark haired hunk and some of the more favorable outcomes.

Serena actually managed to wake up early the next morning, then again she was on a mission to seduce a certain college boy. She was beginning to think this might actually be fun, like drama class, playing a role being someone else for a little while. Though admittedly this was the biggest role she'd ever assumed and she had fifty dollars riding on her credibility. This was her chance though to show everyone a side of her they'd never seen. Now she just had to manage not to have a klutz attack, though if she wasn't constantly racing everywhere that should prove to be fairly easy. She hopped out of bed and brushed her teeth unpinned her hair from the bun she'd secured it in last night and let the golden curls cascaded down her back. She ran a comb through it as she walked back to her room and opened up her closet. She picked out a pair of jean short shorts and thought that it would be better to pair them with a tamer top then anything she'd bought the day before. She was going to ease in to that. 'What the hell might as well shock everybody now rather then later.' She thought with a shrug and a grin grabbing her black bikini top. She changed in to the shorts and bikini top the dug through the bags for the pale pink mesh top she'd bought. She founded it in the bottom of the third bag she looked in and brought it forth triumphantly. She pulled it on and took a look in the mirror. The top hung lose on her, falling off of one pale shoulder. Her ivory skin contrasted beautify with the black of her bathing suit and the shorts showed of her long shapely legs to beautiful advantage.

She sat down in front of her vanity for the final touches. Make up. A pink shimmer gloss coated her lips there was no need for foundation or cover-up and she used gold shimmer on her eyes with a medium brown liner. It made her eyes really pop with out looking like she was wearing a ton of make up. She smiled at the effect slipped on a pair of three inch sandals, then headed out door avoiding her parents. She pushed her hair out of her face as she approached the arcade. She loved the feel of the wind playing with it but dreaded the tangles she'd have later. If she was going to leave it down she was going to have to invest in a detangler. There had been one at the mall yesterday that had been her favorite sent. Vanilla. She sighed just thinking of it and determined to buy it later today. Finally she reached her destination and took a deep breath standing up strait before entering the arcade with a slow hip-swinging saunter. 'Remember Sere this is fun, your just acting, playing a little game.' She gave herself a mental pep talk as she strode confidently to the counter beaming at Andrew who stood there with his mouth hanging open. Taking a seat right beside Darien, who disappointingly didn't even look up from his coffee, she ordered with her usual friendly enthusiasm.

"Heya Andrew you think you could grab me a chocolate shake.?" She started twirling a stand of hair through her fingers very carefully not looking at the man beside her who was currently staring her up and down. She waited a moment for him to regain his composure and take a sip of his coffee as she fought down a blush then called over the Andrew.

"Oh and can you make sure there's extra cream." She dragged out the last word slightly and had the satisfaction of hearing Darien choke. Serena grabbed her shake from the counter and took a long sip then looked at it quizzically. There was a cherry on top. Everyone knew she hated cherries. A slow wicked smile curved her full lips and some of the patrons were rather worried by the look.

"Hey Darien you like cherries don't you? You want mine." She held the proffered cherry out to him and smiled sweetly as he spit coffee all over the counter coughing. Darien took the cherry and croaked a weak thanks as she turned and made a hasty retreat. Her cheeks were flaming and she gulped down her shake in record time, while wishing a hole would materialize under her and swallow her whole. 'I can't believe I said that, I soooo did not just say that...' kept running through her head in an unending cycle, 'how does anyone say things like that with out dieing of mortification. Is it something you get used to?' Serena didn't think she'd every get used to saying things like that. Finally taking a deep breath and pressed her hands to her cheeks to make sure the flush had faded. Looking like a blond tomato was probably not going to win her any points. She figured she was about as ready as she was ever going to get to face the men she could feel staring at her from across the room. She stood slowly, turned equally slow and sauntered towards the door with a smile.

"Thanks Drew, I'll see you guys later." She dropped her voice just a bit as she made that promise then was out the door wishing she could run and cursing heels for preventing it. As she walked away she prayed she wouldn't fall and smiled hugely when she didn't. Encounter one had gone better then expected. If she always got reactions like that this was going to prove highly amusing.

It was just after twelve when she got to the park and after sauntering through the rose garden for a while she took a seat on a bench overlooking the lake to wait for her friends. It was a beautiful view, flowers everywhere in a riot of colors and ducks bobbing in the water for food. A family of swans swam by and she smiled watching the little ones fight too keep pace with their mother. She'd always loved this spot the beauty the wild life it was a haven from the rest of Tokyo a small space that seemed nearly untouched. Serena was daydreaming staring out at the water when the rest of her friends got there.

"My god is that Serena I think I'm going to die of shock." Rei intoned melodramatically upon finding Serena was indeed early. Mina gave her a dirty look then hurried forward with a smile.

"Hey Sere you're wearing you hair down! It looks gorgeous. I though you hated wearing it down?" Mina babbled as greeting. Serena smiled and waved to the others as she answered. "I don't hate wearing it down, just the tangles and knots I have to comb out later, plus Darien can't call me meatball head anymore no meatballs so it's way worth it. I saw him this morning he was speechless." Serena snickered at the memory.

"Probably just because you were up before noon." Rei joked and Serena stuck out her tongue in retaliation. Then they set about placing the plaid blanket on the grass and setting up the food. There was a lot more delicious food waiting to be devoured than Serena had imagined and as she stood staring down at it all her stomach rumbled and she remembered she'd forgotten breakfast. It was rare when Serena forgot a meal. When everything was finally set out Serena dug into the food like a starving man speaking her appreciation around mouthfuls. They finished their lunch and got up heading for the arcade discussing their plans for the next day.

"So we'll meet after school and go to the movies?" Mina asked and everyone agreed.

"After that we should really do some studying guys, exams are coming up pretty soon." Everyone groaned but agreed with Amy and decided to study at the temple after the movie. Serena peeked in the window of the arcade as they approached and saw that Darien still sat there talking with Drew. 'Does that boy have a life?' She wondered in exasperation as she tugged her shirt a little more off one shoulder and hitched her shorts up a little higher showing a inch more skin. Then she took a deep breath and walked in with her friends behind her watching her as if she'd gone nuts. I guess her trying to look sexy in front of Darien was extremely odd but they knew about the bet. Maybe they just didn't think she'd take it this seriously.

"I'm going to grab a Sunday kay guys!" Serena said walking over to the counter. She was full but could always make room for one of Andrews yummy Sundays. Darien had stiffened ever so slightly at the sound of her voice and turned very slowly to look at her as she took a seat beside him.

"Hey Andrew can I have a chocolate Sunday with extra fudge?" She asked with a sunny smile. Andrew seemed relived that she hadn't inserted any double entendre.

"What are you up to meatball head?" Darien asked suspiciously. She laughed deep in her throat and Darien stiffened. He hadn't realized she could laugh like that.

"You can't call me that anymore Darien no meatballs and what are you talking about?" She batted her lashes and looked incredibly innocent and naïve. Darien didn't buy it for a minute. He looked her over slowly, deliberately eyes lingering on her pale shoulder, nearly exposed midriff and long creamy legs before coming back up to meet her pale eyes with his own stormy ones. There was something in their depth that made her breath catch and her stomach flutter. Something she wasn't sure she wanted to name.

"Oh my outfit?" Her voice was breathy and husky, not on purpose but the look in Darien's eyes deepened. "Do you know how hot it is out there?" She asked with a laugh getting her voice a little under control and fighting the heat she could feel rising in her cheeks. To her utter relief Andrew reappeared at that moment with her Sunday in hand.

"Do you want any nuts Sere?" He asked casually. "No thanks Andrew, you should know by now I only like the cream." She grabbed her Sunday spun on one heel and walked away as fast as she could manage.

"She didn't mean it like that." Andrew whispered almost like a prayer. "We just have dirty minds right Dare?" he turned his plea to his best friend.

"I don't know Drew." Darien turned back to the book he'd been reading prepared the wait until Serena left to find out what was going on.


	3. Things coming together or falling apart?

Serena was the first to leave the arcade after spending all of her change on Sailor V. She walked slowly out the doors deep in thought ignoring the two men watching her from the counter. She had a lot to do tonight and she was exhausted. She just wasn't used to getting up that early on a Saturday. She stretched and yawned as she walked down the street wobbling slightly in her heals then catching her balance. That is until some one grabbed her arm and yanked her round. She fell into the hard and oh so familiar form of Darien.

"You know you could have just called my name, there was no need to yank me off my feet." She grumbled pushing away. At least for once it wasn't her fault.

"What the hell was that shit in the arcade?" Darien asked, his voice deep with anger like a velvet slap still sent shivers down her spine. She looked up at him angrily.

"You know what, your gorgeous and have an amazing voice too bad the personality doesn't match." She just spoke without thinking then turned and fled. She found to her amazement she could run in three-inch heels.

When she got home she flopped down at her desk and wondered if that last encounter would hinder or help her mission. 'Well now he knows I think he's gorgeous... and an ass.' She smiled and shook her head deciding to get to work. She had a lot to do before bed, first of which was her uniform. She didn't think she'd have time to do it tomorrow what with the movies and study group, she might not even see Darien tomorrow. She was both happy and saddened by this though but shook the feelings away and pulled out her uniform to get to work.

It was a good thing Luna wasn't there for a few minutes later she was so engrossed in her work and looked so studious the cat would have thought there was something seriously wrong with her. She was currently hemming her skirt as much as she was able which was only a hand span above her knee, and then she planned to make her lose shirt a little more form fitting. She worked with her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth and an adorable look of concentration on her face. The look she always had when she was concentrating on something really hard. Thankfully she was almost done with her shirt now, for while she was a fair hand at sewing she detested it. It required sitting still and complete concentration if you wanted a strait line. On top of that were all the times one would inevitably prick ones finger! Finally after another five minutes or so she was finished and she threw down the shirt in triumph, now it was time for bed at... nine o'clock.

Serena couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten to be this early, either she was out fighting a yoma or she couldn't sleep because she just knew as soon as she dozed off a yoma would appear. Well tonight she was exhausted and the yoma's could have Tokyo, she had a new mission... Darien, but first sleep.

Serena's mother could have died of shock Monday morning, when she saw her daughter up before eight am. True she'd been up early the past two days but this was different, this was a school day.

"Morning mom." Serena greeted cheerily sitting down and munching on a piece of toast. She really should get in to the habit of doing this ever day, it was much nicer then scarffing down her food as she made a mad dash for school. Not that she wasn't planning on making a mad dash for school, she was, it was the perfect way to bump into Darien. Chasing her food down with a glass of orange juice she went up to her room to touch up her makeup reapplying the pale pink lip gloss that had come off as she'd eaten and adding a touch more mascara to make her lashes thicker. Then grabbing her bag she ran out the door. She still had plenty of time so she walked for a bit before taking off in her usual mad dash for school. Sure enough as she came barreling around a corner she crashed into something warm and firm and oh so strong. She'd never really noticed all the lovely muscles Darien had. She could feel a six-pack under her hand and her check rested on a well-developed chest. Darien caught her tightly around the waist too steady her.

"You should really watch where your going meatball head." He drawled looking down. She couldn't quite bring herself to met his eyes and she shot back saucily.

"Maybe I was." Darien grinned in triumph as if she'd just made some fatal error in their daily arguments.

"Then you meant to run into me?" He asked condescendingly.

"Why not your such a lovely thing to run into. And my names Serena love try using it sometime." Then she was out of his arms and flying down the street once more. Darien continued dazedly towards the arcade wondering just where things had gone wrong.

"Drew." He said upon sitting at his usual stool. "I think something is seriously wrong with meatball head."

Mrs. Haruna stopped dead in her tracks when she walked into the room and found Serena sitting there. She looked a little pale when Serena actually handed in her homework and for once Serena escaped with out a detention. She was on a mission and every minute spent in detention was a minute wasted so she'd even managed to pay attention through most of the class. Mrs. Haruna had stopped her on the way out of the class though to ask if everything was quite all right. Then Serena was free to make a mad dash home to change before meeting the girls and Darien. Of coarse this meant passing the arcade where she ran into that lovely hardness that smelt of roses for the second time that day. Darien had been waiting for her.

"Serena." Darien said her name in a quiet husky voice that sent shivers down her spine and made her pulse race. He pulled her into the ally behind the arcade arms locked firmly around her waist to prevent escape.

"I think you need to do some explaining Serena."

"Umm about what Darien?" She asked innocently hoping there was still a chance for escape.

"Like why you're acting so strange all of a sudden and dress... well like that." His eyes wandered possessively over her petite frame, long limbs and shapely curves then finally came back to study her face. She didn't so much take a step towards him-they were standing to close for that- she merely moved so her body rested against his. She stood up on tiptoe leaning her body against his to steady herself and wrapping one hand around his neck and pulling his head down so she could put her lips against his ear.

"If you don't get it I'm not explaining it to you." She whispered and then was gone again. Darien sagged against the wall with a groan and shook his head. He really shouldn't but if the mink wanted to play games he would play games.

Serena flopped onto her bed breathing hard, she'd run flat out all the way home. Her last encounter with Darien still played over and over in her mind. She was starting to believe this bet had been a very bad idea. That last bit had just sorta happen with out any thought involved, and she'd managed quite well. That's what scared her. That and the fluttering in her stomach, the shivers that his voice gave her and the way her pulse raced when ever he was near. 'I'm not falling for Darien I'm just not. Sure he's drop dead gorgeous but I'm still not falling for him. Shit who are you trying to kid.' She groaned and rolled onto her stomach trying to think of anything other then him. 'I guess this means I've got more riding on my seduction than fifty bucks. Shit what if he finds out about the bet? Will he care?' Serena groaned again and firmly told her mind to shut up as she pushed herself to her feet and went to change. She pulled out her favorite of her newest outfits and slipped into it. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and looked in her floor length mirror. She was wearing an olive mini skirt and a pink backless halter. She looked amazing. 'I'll certainly turn heads.' She thought with a smile carefully sneaking out of the house. If her dad saw her dressed like this he'd never let her out of the house again.

Despite the fact that Serena had run home to change after her little run in with Darien, she was still the first one at the arcade. Usually the girls didn't get there till four of coarse usually Serena had detention till four... That's besides the point though, today she was twenty minutes early and there was nothing to do but have some more fun with Darien. Unfortunately she wasn't prepared for Darien to fight back, and let's face it he's going to be a bit better at it then her. He's had a little ok a hell of a lot more experience.

Serena sat down beside her quarry and ordered her usual chocolate shake, without any sexual innuendo, much to Andrews's relief. There is only so much one can do with dairy products. (AN correction only so much Serena can do with dairy products my friends and I have dirty dirty minds...)

"Serena."

"Darien."

"Could you possibly be wearing any less?"

"Actually I could." She replied blandly cocking her head to the side. Darien leaned in close.

"I look forward to seeing that." He whispered huskily his voice tightening things low in her body. She fought the blush that was creeping up her neck and smiled as she replied.

"What makes you so sure you will." He looked her over slowly with far more heat in his eyes then she'd ever seen. Her face was flaming now. Point 1 for Darien and what was it 4 for Serena...

"Call it a hunch." Then he was on his feet walking towards the door.

"Cocky." She called to his back.

"Damn right." He called over his shoulder as the door closed behind him. She watched the nice view for a moment before grabbing the shake Andrew had put in front of her.

"Shit!" She cursed quietly; he just wasn't supposed to do things like that. She sat drinking her shake mind racing, the game had just changed drastically... not only had Darien decided to become an active participant but she was starting to feel things, she wasn't sure about love but lust was a definite factor and she had no idea about how Darien might feel. The plan had been to dump him after the dance if they even got that far but the plan had suddenly changed, for her anyways. What the hell was she going to do now?

'Think Serena think.' She commanded herself fiercely but still no magic solution appeared. Finally she decided to just deal with whatever when it happened.

"Andrew tell the girls I had homework to do." She said as she got up and walked out of the arcade. She went home to change yet again then went for a walk by the lake that always calmed her down. The girls walked into the arcade and weren't sure whether to be surprised or not at Serena's absence. Mina walked over to Andrew while the other girls took their seats at their usual booth.

"Hey you seen Serena today?" She asked having a seat on the stool.

"Yeah she said she had homework to do... Why is she acting so weird all of a sudden?" Mina laughed and replied nonchalantly and with out thinking.

"Oh that, Rei bet her she couldn't seduce Darien. A whole fifty dollars."

Then she went to join her friends leaving Andrew staring after her in utter shock.


	4. Study time

Serena paced back and forth wondering just what she was going to do next. She'd managed to avoid Darien the past two days by going around the arcade, taking the long way to and from school. She really hadn't done a good job of planning her seduction, or thinking it through. All she'd really decided was that she was going to get Darien all hot and bothered and if he wasn't she most certainly was. There were a couple of problems though, like how to get him to take her to the dance, and what the hell was she supposed to do with him not playing fair. Not that she'd been playing fair either but that was besides the point. Shaking her head she finally came to the only sensible conclusion, she was famished and needed to eat. She ran downstairs after taking a quick glance in the mirror to make sure she was presentable (you never know who you were going to run into!) and walked slowly over to the arcade her thoughts racing in circles trying to sort themselves out.

The problem with telling him about the dance and hoping he took the hint and asked her was that so many things could go wrong. He might just laugh at her because she didn't have a date. Perhaps she could use Andrew in someway...

"Heya Andrew." She greeted absentmindedly taking a seat at the counter.

Andrew looked up slowly as if afraid of what he might see, frankly Serena was freaking him out bet or not.

"Hi Serena what'll it be?" He asked in his usual manner seeing she looked more or less normal. Pink short shorts and a azure baby tee that matched her eyes.

"Um.." She cocked her head to the side giving her food choices her full attention. "Cheese burger and poutine and a brownie sunday." She finally ordered with a smile.

"Hi Serena." A sonorous voice whispered roughly in her ear while slipping arms around her waist. Serena's breath speed up, she didn't have to turn she knew that voice.

"Hi Darien." Smooth Serena real smooth, her mind berated her.

"Your here later then usual, meeting your friends?" Serena leaned back into his embrace and tilted her head to see his face.

"No I came to see you sexy." She said in a melodious whisper with a smile.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" He asked slipping around to sit beside her but leaving one arm wrapped around her small frame.

"I had high hopes." She smiled saucily and dug into the food in front of her. She really did come here too often when Andrew knew how to make everything exactly the way she liked it. Darien took a sip of his coffee before he continued.

"I was thinking Serena, your still having problems in school right?"

"Yeah." Serena drew out the word brow furrowed in suspicion and turned to look at him putting down the burger she'd been savoring a moment before.

"Well..." he started meeting her eyes and trying not to smile at the utter perfection of his plan. "I was thinking maybe I could tutor you." Serena bit her lip in an adorable fashion an she thought about the offer, trying to find traps, ulterior motives, hell any motives would do at this point. None were readily apparent.

"What's in it for you?" She finally demanded shrewdly, staring at him as if she'd read the answer in his face.

"Well, I wouldn't be doing it for free and I do need the extra cash..." He lied beautifully then got to the really reasons. "More importantly though I'd get the immense pleasure of your company and I'd get to find out if there's any brains in that pretty little meat ball head of yours." Serena unexpectedly ignored the insult, backhanded compliment actually, she corrected herself and actually considered the offer itself. It was the thought of all that time alone with Darien that settled the matter.

"Alright." She said with a nod. Darien fought back a grin as he stared at the would be seductress.

"Tomorrow my house seven." He said putting a piece of paper with his address on it in front of her. "Don't be late." He added as he walked out the door. Serena fingered the piece of paper then shoved it into her pocket and got back to her meal.

Serena hesitated outside the door to in the ritzy apartment building, wondering if Darien was just playing some trick on her, giving her a fake address. At length she gather her courage and knocked briskly on the door.

"Just a minute." Darien yelled from inside and Serena took a deep breath and fought the urge to bolt. Entering the Lions den seemed to aptly describe this situation.

"Your early." Darien commented as he pulled open the door. Serena stared in stunned admiration. Darien stood in the doorway in nothing but a towel, his tanned skin beaded with water as if he hadn't even taken the time to dry off. He ran his hand through his hair, smoothing it back from his face and squeezing out the excesses water. That small movement showed off his arms and chest to wonderful advantage. He arched his back just a little stretching his body into one long muscled line and smirked. This was going to be easier then he'd thought.

"Sorry I was in the shower." He apologized without the least bit of embarrassment "Please come in." He stepped back from the door and gestured for her to precede him. "Make yourself comfortable while I change." Serena walked numbly into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

'Damn he did that on purpose!' She thought with a shake of her head and a smile, not that she really minded though. Darien came back out of his room in jeans and a crisp unbuttoned white shirt, that framed his chest making his tan seem that much darker.

"Do you wanna take off you jacket?" Darien asked as he finished toweling his hair and let the towel hang around his neck. Serena just nodded not yet trusting her voice and slipped out of her jean jacked. It was Dariens turn to stare. Underneath that jean jacket was a crimson tube top that showing a tantalizing amount of skin and leaving little to the imagination.

'Shit she really knows how to test a guys control.' Serena smiled somewhat nervously under that intense gaze and handed him the jacket.

AN That's all for now guys sorry it's so short I've written myself into a dead end. But I promise to writ more soon, something will come too me till then though I'm going to do a little work on my other fic ( Ja ne


	5. You're all going to hate me for this one

AN: ok it's short and a cliff hanger and your all going to hate me... I'm taking far to much joy in these facts. You want to know what happens, great your going to hate the ending of this chapter... it's no ending at all but just where things are starting to get good it get cut off. I'm warning you now so you can't yell at me. I'll write the next chapter ASAP - I might even get around to posting it...

"Serena you're not concentrating..." Darien chided softly.

"It's just really hard." Serena lips twitched as her gaze flickered from his face down to his exposed chest. She was concentrating really she was... just not on math.

"I think I need a drink." She said eyeing her coke on the table beside Darien. He reached over to get it for her but froze when he felt her weight settle firmly in his lap. She grabbed her can from her position straddling his lap and started gulping the cool sugary liquid fighting down the furious blush that turned her face an interesting shade of crimson. Darien was occupied watching her smooth ivory throat work as she swallowed. Her back arched as she worked to get the last couple of drops from the can drawing Darien's eyes down over the swell of her breast to the smooth expanse of exposed stomach.

"Shit maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He muttered quietly as his hands settled on her thighs of their own accord. He hadn't thought Serena capable of going this far in their little contest, guess he was wrong. He felt her tense slightly under his touch, and sat forward pressing his body to hers.

"Serena what are you doing?"

"Playing dirty, and don't you give me that look you started it." She pouted slightly and Darien was caught between the urge to laugh or to kiss her. Instead he slid his hand under her thighs and stood then dumped her on the couch.

"What you do that for?" Serena demanded indignantly. Darien walked away running a hand roughly through his hair.

"Do you have any idea at all what your doing to me?" He asked roughly not looking at her.

"Well..." Serena didn't quiet know what to say, she used her pause to arrange herself in a more dignified position as she thought.

"Your driving me insane and for what a stupid bet! I didn't think you were curl enough to play with peoples feelings just for cash." Darien answered his own question.

"Who told you?" She demanded then clapped both hands over her mouth as if she could take back the words.

"Get out... just get out." He said quietly pointing to the door. Serena would have preferred it if he screamed. She didn't know what to say so she did the only thing she could think of she left.

Mwahahahaha I know I'm evil sorry... Hangs head. Soon I promise ( ... I just have to figure out how I'm going to get the characters out of the predicament I wrote them in to

...


	6. The day after

Serena sat in the park watching the water and, well feeling guilty. What Darien said haunted her, she had been playing with his feeling the fact that she really hadn't thought of it that way was no excuse. Who would have thought Darien had feelings at all, and for her to boot! On top of that she was upset that she'd finally realized just how much she was attracted to the big jerk. She wished Rei had never made that stupid bet and things could go back to normal. She sighed deeply resting her elbows on her knees. She been sitting here for three hours not really doing anything just over analyzing things, she had been going to stay home sick but then her mother would hover, making her lunch taking her temperature asking if she felt any better every five minutes. It was great when she was sick, even when she wasn't but when she just wanted to be left alone… so she was currently skipping school. She was supposed to sleep over at Rei's for the weekend, so her mom wasn't expecting her home till Sunday. There was no way she was spending the weekend with her friends though. She already called Rei's grandpa and told him not to expect her. She'd also taken the precaution of unplugging the phone in her room so none of her friends could call. What she hadn't thought of was lunch and she was starved and bored. The only place she could think of to get food for free was the arcade, and there was always the possibility of running into Darien if she went there.

She sat for a few more minutes in indecision before her stomach got the best of her. She could always keep walking if Darien was in there. With that in mind she rose and slowly made her way to the arcade. She peered around the corner through the window and was very happy to see there was no Darien. She walked in without her usual bounce and enthusiasm and flopped onto a stool.

"Cheese burger and a chocolate shake please Andrew." He looked her over before starting on her order and threw questions over his shoulder as he cooked.

"What's wrong and don't you have school?"

"I'm just tired Drew and class was canceled. "

"Where are your friends?"

"I came here for food not the third degree thanks." She snapped and Andrew looked over at her in surprise.

"Hurting people again Meatball head?" She stiffened at the sound of that cold voice. She never heard him talk like that to anyone, so cold so distant.

"Whatever Darien what do you care anyways?"

"Drew's my friend." He glared down at her before taking his seat.

"And I'm a bitch, got it. Forget it Drew I'm suddenly not hungry." She got up to leave only to have her wrist caught in a grip like a vice.

"I think we need to talk." Darien said quietly. Serena resolutely didn't look at him as she answered tears springing to her eyes a bitterness she hadn't realized was there springing to the surface.

"I think things are perfectly clear, I'm a slut who maliciously plays with people. Unless I'm missing something I don't know what we could possibly have to talk about." Darien stood and she could feel him looming over her.

"Drew we'll be in the back room." He tried dragging her a few steps and when that proved difficult scooped her up and carried her as she kicked and screamed for him to put her down. When they finally reached the back room he unceremoniously dumped her on the small couch.

An: what do you think I'm not sure I like it I might change it. But hey might as well get another opinion especially as I'm slightly drunk at the moment


	7. The next week

Darien paced restlessly while Serena huddled into her corner of the couch. She had her head resting on her knees and held her eyes open very wide too keep tears from spilling down her cheeks. Darien hadn't even looked over at her, more accurately he had purposely avoided looking at her. She wasn't sure if she would rather have his attention or continue in strained silence. Serena also did her best not to look at the man who took up so much of her thoughts lately. She most certainly wasn't going to brake the silence cloaking them. Finally with a heavy sigh he turned to face her.

"Serena look at me." He demanded, his voice only a touch warmer then it had been. Serena cringed in on herself shaking her head vehemently. He let the silence drag on for another moment before going to sit beside her. She turned her head to study the wall.

"Look Serena, we obviously can't ignore this and avoiding each other is going to be nearly impossible." His voice was distant and matter of fact and maybe that was what hurt her the worst.

"I know you and your friends were just having fun and I'm sorry I was so harsh, but you have to realize your actions have consequences and effect others. Now we can both be civilized adults and forget the entire thing." Serena gave a harsh bark of laughter and shook her head.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" She asked bitterly finally looking at him.

"And you could really do it too, you could forget about the entire last week act as though nothing had happened couldn't you?" She asked searching those depthless blue eyes.

"I guess I'm the idiot." She said quietly brows drawing down. She sat there for a moment and was filled with the overwhelming urge to hurt him. She unfolded herself and straddled him as she had the day before in his apartment. She put one hand on either side on his head and leaned in so close a hard though would have pushed them together.

"Was it just a game for you to?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Do I mean anything to you? Maybe I was a conquest of sorts? How long have you known about the bet Darien? Was this just your way to have fun with out getting emotionally involved?" She leaned back to focus on his face.

"That's it isn't it, you can't open up." Darien grabbed her shoulders and rolled her off to the side, then he was gone. She curled back into a ball wondering just what had happened, where those words had come from. The bitterness she'd almost chocked on was gone now and all that was left was pain. She'd meant to hurt him and she had, too bad she didn't feel any better.

That had been a week ago and Serena was doing her best to forget it had ever happened. She was studying more, simply to fill the time, she'd even managed to pass her last math test. It was fairly easy to be a good student when nothing held much appeal. Even food and shopping had lost the allure they once held for her. She went to school and periodically snuck in and out of her window. She'd come home almost right after school and sneak in her window so her mother wouldn't notice anything was a miss. She'd also taken to going on long late night walks, not really caring about her direction though as often as not she'd end up at Darien's building. She wasn't sleeping and she wasn't eating and by Saturday it was starting to show. She'd been telling her friends all week she was too ill to go out and at the same time telling her mother she was out with her friends.

Finally Saturday she couldn't avoid them, they showed up at her house to see how she was. She'd seen them coming from her window and raced out the door before they could knock.

"Hey guys what's up." She gave a huge smile to her friends though it barely touched her eyes.

"Not much we came to see if you were doing any better? Wanna come to the arcade?" Mina asked hooking her arm though Serenas. Despite what Serena might like to think her friends weren't blind and they were worried about her. The saw how thin and pale she'd become in the last week, the sparkle and enthusiasm she usually had for life was gone, she was fading.

"Sure! Being cooped up so long's starting to drive me crazy." She answered with a smile rolling her eyes, and heading down the porch stairs. Despite her easy smile her stomach was tying its self in knots of dread. She hadn't been there all week she hadn't even gone near the place taking the long way to and from school. What if Darien was there what would happen when she saw him again. She really wasn't looking forward to finding out.

"You sure you feel ok?" Mina asked as Serena wavered just a little.

"You're not still sick are you?" Serena looked over at her and managed a close semblance to her old smile.

"I'm fine just famished. I'm suffering from chocolate withdrawal." They all laughed though they weren't quite sure they bought it. They were almost at the arcade when it started to rain and they hurried their steps hoping to reach shelter before the drizzle became and downpour. Serena was concentrating on walking strait through her dizziness and didn't even notice when they reached the arcade. She didn't look up till they were walking through the doors. Then her head snapped up eyes searching frantically hoping to see him and not to see him at the same time. Their eyes locked across the room and Darien stood, putting a five on the counter.

"I better go Drew."

"But you just got here." Andrew protested, his mouth snapped shut when he noticed the group of girls. Serena's eyes flicked from Darien to Andrew's cold face to the full coffee cup on the counter. So Andrew knows then, she thought briefly blinking back tears as she raised her eyes back to Darien.

"You don't have to leave, I'll go. I never should have come." She said quietly stumbling backwards feeling as though someone had just punched her in the stomach. She fell once she got outside the doors to the arcade and Mina, who had fallowed helped her to her feet, only to be shoved away.

"Just leave me alone." Serena cried pushing her friend away and taking off down the street.

"What did you do to her?" Rei demanded stalking towards the counter where the two men stood.

"You mean what did she do to him." Andrew snapped back quick to come to his friends defense.

"Leave it alone Andrew." Darien said quietly. Then he was disappearing out into the rain. He drew up his collar against the rain and headed of in the direction Serena had disappear. She didn't have a coat and the rain was coming down in sheet and he knew for a fact she lived in the opposite direction of the way she'd headed. He was worried about her, she was too pale and too thin and he'd seen that pain in her eyes, pain he'd put there how ever unwittingly. He should have know Serena wouldn't take it that far for a bet. Flirt a little yes try and trick him into taking her to the dance sure but she never would have done what she'd done for a bet.

Serena made it two blocks and turned the corner towards the park when she tripped hitting her head on the hard cement and blacked out.


	8. The begining of the end?

That was how Darien found her sprawled across the side walk and soaking wet. He picked her up gently and headed to his apartment. He would have taken her home but other than the direction it was in he had no idea where she live. He also gather from the nasty bruise on her head she needed medical attention, his house was just two blocks away also if he was cold well Serena must be freezing. He debated briefly about whether to put her in his bed or lay her out on the couch. He decided the couch was the safest option and after striping her to her underwear wrapped her in his warmest quilt. He then went and made instant soup and gently woke her when it was ready. He carefully check her pupils as she blink at him groggily then helped her to eat the soup he'd made. When she'd finished the meal and he was satisfied that she really didn't have a concussion he let the clearly exhausted girl fall back asleep.

Serena awoke to an unfamiliar room the glow of a T.V the only light breaking up the darkness. She sat strait up in a tangle of sheets and looked around franticly. She didn't calm down at all when she saw Darien asleep in the chair beside her, just felt another kind of panic rise. She tried to stand but got further tangled in the quilt wrapped around her and tripped over the coffee table.

"Ouch.." She muttered angrily extracting herself from the blankets and rubbing her elbow and knee.

"Serena?" Darien asked groggily switching the light beside his chair on. Serena realized she was sitting practically naked in the middle of Darien's living room and made a grab for the blanket and clutched it to her chest slowly standing.

"Where are my cloths Darien?" She demanded using anger to mask the many other emotions running though her. If she were going to have another fight with Darien being clothed was high on her list of priorities. Though not being clothed had distinct possibilities. She shook her head. She wasn't going to let herself go that far.

"They're in the dryer." He said standing, he was clad simply in an pair of sweat pants and she watched the muscles in his back move under his skin, reconsidering the possibilities.

"I'll get myself a shirt and find something for you to wear." He threw over his shoulder as he headed to the bedroom. He came back in a tight white tee that accentuated his body almost more than it hide it and holding out an overlarge flannel work shirt. Taking a deep breath Serena dropped the quilt and walked boldly across the room. Darien only raised a brow as she took the shirt from him and threw it over her shoulders.

"It's not like it's anything you haven't seen." She said with a too sweet smile.

"I'll make something to eat." Serena nodded absently quickly buttoning up the shirt which fell nearly to her knees and rolling up the sleeves. She looked over at the clock on the VCR it was 1:37 am too late to go home now, she'd just tell her mom she'd slept over at the temple.

"So.." Serena paced over to the kitchen and had a seat at one of the barstools in front of the pass-through. Darien seemed to know just what she was asking and answered without turning around.

"I found you passed out on the side walk a couple of blocks from here. I would have taken you home but I didn't know were you lived."

"Just as well my father probably would have killed you on the spot." She looked down at the counter for a moment before raising her eyes again.

"Thank you." Darien smiled over at her.

"I only have one rule. When you are here you will eat." He stated going back to his cooking.

"If I'm here to often you'll go bankrupt feeding me." Serena laughed.

"I don't mind."

"Is that an invitation?" Serena asked suddenly serious.

"Maybe." Serena let it go for now and attacked the bowl of soup and piece of bread and butter placed in front of her. He came to sit beside her but remained silent as she ate her meal. When she was finished he took a minute to gather his thoughts before he spoke.

"Serena just hear me out and don't say anything ok?" He waited till she nodded before continuing.

"You were right I am an idiot I should have know better then to think you'd do all that you did just to win a bet." Serena opened her mouth and Darien placed his finger over her lips. "Not until I'm finished. God Serena I don't think you realize how insane you were driving me..." She looked at him indignantly but held her peace as he chuckled and continued. "When Andrew told me about the bet I decided you were just having a bit of fun, but then it just went to far. It never really occurred to me that it was anything but a game for you Serena and it should have. When you started acting and dressing so differently I forgot how young you really are and I let it go to far."

She'd looked away partway through his little speech and didn't look at him when he finished. He let her think over what he'd said as he cleared the dishes.

AN: so... You like? If you decided you do like it any suggestions to where I should go from here should the war end?


	9. The End

"Your right it did go to far." Serena said and watched Darien stiffen with a small smile, it seemed she was developing a bit of a cruel streak.

"To far for us to forget about it or ignore it." Darien turned and leaned back against the sink studying her intently.

"You are young Serena your parents, our friend..." He trailed off as she stood and slowly made her way towards him that small smile growing into something more devious.

"My parents don't have to know, they hardly know anything about me as it is." He quirked his brow at that with a small smile of his own.

"As for our friend Andrew won't care and it was my friends idea."

"Touché." Serena was standing in front of him looking up.

"So where do you want to go from here." She asked quietly.

"Anywhere you want." Darien smiled. Serena took that last step forward that pressed their bodies together and raised herself on her toe resting her weight against him. He leaded down and his lips brushed hers in a gentle kiss. He pulled away and studied her face for a moment before smiling and leaning down once more. She locked her arms around his neck and arched her body against his brining a low moan from his throat. He kissed her slow, lingering, teasing, he flicked his tongue over her lips and they parted. He cupped her face with one hand the other wrapping around her waist supporting her weight as her knees gave out. All that time kissing tasting exploring. Finally they broke apart breathless.

"Going to bed sound awfully good right about now." Serena whispers seductively. Darien laughed huskily and kissed her nose.

"You take the bed I'll sleep on the couch." Serena pouted up at him and he kissed her again gently nipping her lip.

"Go on you imp I'll see you in the morning."

AN: Should I continue, I think there's room for a couple more chapters... maybe up the rating for future chapter.

"Good night Darien."

"Night sweetie." She smiled up at him taking a few steps backwards before turning and making her way into his room.


End file.
